You and me
by Vrele
Summary: 2nd songfic! Song: Check Yes Juliet by We  The Kings Pairing: Hikao, hints of Mori/Hani, if you squint. Oneshot.Tell me if it's deadly, horrible, okay or good!


**Author's Note:** Woot! This one's for Kura the messed-up XD aka ILuvMyBluePillow (or something like that T_T).Oh, and for all of you readers and reviewers out there, too. Rest assured I love x3 your comments.

**Warnings:** The tune of the song doesn't really go with the fic. I don't think. Also, some of the lyrics are changed. Do not flame apropos of this, and yes I did it on purpose. –_BIG REN NEON LIGHTS-_ _**YAOI ALERT! **__**TWINCEST!**_ BOY + TWIN BROTHER, people!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Original song: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Characters from Ouran High by Bisco Hatori.

So lessee my second songfic! ^_^

**Check Yes, Kaoru~**

**Dedication: **Kura the messed-up

**Note:** Oneshot songfic

_Check __yes__ Juliet _

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go_

_Until you come outside_

Hikaru was drenched, courtesy of the heavy clouds above; that barely mattered, however. He had decided he would wait outside the maisonette they shared; (a present, don't ask) would wait as long as it would take for Kaoru to open that door. Of his own accord. Even though he had _**no idea whatsoever**_ as to _what _had compelled Kaoru to shove him out.

Thunder boomed overhead; the door opened minutes later, so maybe Hikaru should thank it. At least, he mused so, meeting Kaoru's (sulky) gaze (he was a _teeny_ bit afraid of storms), the realization of jealous in the other hitting the elder Hitachiin like a bulldozer on full speed. _No way..._

Kaoru looked on as Hikaru abruptly began patting his pockets – _looking for Haruhi's letter, no doubt. _He felt somewhat guilty for wanting to rip every photo with the girl in it to pieces. Back to reality, a wet Hikaru, Kaoru noticed, was a very sexy Hikaru... holding a sheet of paper, folded toward the middle, to him.

He opened it. He opened it, despite fearing – _knowing_ it was a letter that began with –

He had no idea where the pen had come from. When he handed the sheet back, there were tears imminent – from happiness or from regret, he would never know, but there were tears.

( **X** ) _Check yes __Juliet __Kaoru_

_kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

"We'll have to tell Father," Kaoru realized, a few blissful evenings later.

"I'll do it," Hikaru reassured him.

"No! What if he locks you away! You know he wants you to marry Maria!"

"I'll be fine." Hikaru didn't really think so, of course, but Kaoru was _not_ to be frightened. Not on his watch, and his was the only one.

"And if I'm not, we'll run away."

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O O _

_Here's how we do_

Footsteps thundered down the hallway. Hikaru appeared at the door seconds later, racing across the room only slow enough to grab his and Kaoru's wallet.

"Hika–!" But the speaker's twin had jumped out the window after pecking him on the lips. "HIKARU!"

A dull thump, then the muffled reply: "Jump, Kao! I'll catch you!"

Kaoru looked back, hesitating. This was the house in which they had grown up, the memories – some were too hard to give up.

He shook his head. The best memories he had, he shared with Hikaru. Their father reached the doorway, and then he felt nothing – fleetingly, then he was cradled in his lover's arms.

"I gotcha."

**XD LOL**

It was sunlight that awoke Kaoru three days later, streaming in their room window. _Wait… this isn't our room! _The events of the past days came to him then: fleeing from home with Hikaru, running miles (why they hadn't taken a taxi, he didn't know o.O), then this hotel.

He remembered now: an old friend owned Hatori Hotel, where he was currently. She had offered them a free room – Hikaru would've paid, but the credit card could be traced.

Speaking of…

"Hika?" No answer.

"Hikaru!" Answer please, you're freaking me out!" lose to being close to tears with fear, Kaoru sat up, head turning to where Hikaru slept by force of habit – thereby spotting the note.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, _

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_Earlier in the morning, before sunrise T_T_

"Oof!" Hikaru grunted, the throw robbing him of breath, The man before him remained stoically unconcerned.

"You will remain here until you repent."

"Which will be –"

"- Never, I know. I wasn't your father for nothing. We'll see how Kaoru deals without a brother, shall we?" Then the door slammed shut, there were multiple clicks – the locks, no doubt – footsteps, Hikaru was consequently alone in utter darkness, with only the moonlight filtering in from the window for company.

It was no use trying to escape, the elder twin discovered, as the moonlight replaced by sunlight; the door was impossible, the paned window locked from the outside_ and _ inside.

As if that wasn't enough, the room was fkin _soundproof_, and he was in the damp basement, freezing as there was no heating here and it felt like mid-autumn.

Yes, he was rather unfortunate, indeed.

_Check yes Kaoru_

_I'll be wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye._

"Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai!" Kaoru exclaimed, wheezing slightly as he stood at the door with both cousins staring in shock.

"I really need your help!"

_Check yes Hikaru*_

_Here is the countdown_

_3, 2, 1 you're in my arms now*_

_They can change the locks _

_Don't let them change your mind_

"Hika!" Kaoru whisper-called in to the room.

"Kao-!"

"SHHH!"

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O O _

_Here's how we do_

Mori pulled Hikaru through the window before stopping Hani from bouncing on a guard's belly after knocking him out. Kaoru had engaged his twin lover in a liplock, something that seemed to go on forever, to the cousins' growing intrigue, and that didn't stop until:

"Hey, what are you doing here!"

The hosts sprinted then, sprinted to the car that was waiting. It was black, nondescript and it belonged to Hani, even though it was Mori who drove it. (Hani was too short.) Said gentle giant wasn't so gentle right now, stomping on the gas pedal before anyone had worn their seatbelts – dangerous, but hey, there were being chased.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me…_

"Where the hell are we going!" Hikaru exclaimed – and with good reason to, as he saw the airport looming into view.

"Vegas!" came the answer, from his brother-slash-lover, when they were inside the enormous building. Hikaru stopped in his tracks; Kaoru turned to look at him.

"I know, it's far off, right… But at least we won't be torn apart by them again…" he whispered in the seme's ear, causing his breath to hitch.

"Last all for flight 239 to Las Vegas. Last call, flight 239, Las Vegas…" came the professional voice over the intercom.

"Come _on_!" Kaoru tugged on the hand of his lookalike, who followed, a faint smile on his face.

"Kaoru?" he paused before the security, making the younger turn.

"Ye –!" Kaoru was cut off by a certain mouth upon his that tasted (strangely) of herbs and salt.

"Aishiteru," said Hikaru, smirking as he handed their papers to the rather flustered guard.

"95…95…94..95A…95B! Here!" as they sar side by side, leaning against each other, the plane took off and the aftereffect known as fatigue blanketed them; both were asleep within minutes.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you _

_By my side –_

Hikaru came out of his memories, looking at the snow from the window of their bungalow. It had been two years since they had come; two years of father-free bliss.

"Run, baby, run; don't ever look back; they'll tear us apart if you give them a chance; don't sell your heart – don't say we're not meant to be; run, baby, run; forever will beeeeee!" he jumped, not noticing Kaoru until cold arms wrapped around his neck.

"You still remember our song?" inquired his 'wife'. Hikaru didn't answer, opting to continue, and Kaoru joined him.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart _

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me~_

_You and me_

_You and me_

**Fin**

**End Note: **Well! I hope that went well. Oh **important! –** There is a similar songfic on the site! Written by ILuvMyBluePillow. So before people get many many questions, yes, I _**know**_ there is a similar songfic. But it is _**not **_a duplicate. Repeat, NOT DUPLICATE!

So, tell me how this went? I hope I get reviews for this; my first one sucked. Really bad.

~'Vrele


End file.
